Tears and Echos
by Broken Logic And Fandom Trash
Summary: When Flowey does something horrible, will someone have to adapt to a new life? Will Frisk be needed to RESET? Will two brothers be divided? Rated T for future violence and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

Sans was wandering through Waterfall. He walked past Undyne and Papyrus, who were just hanging out. He stopped and sat down, staring at the ceiling. Once that got boring, he started talking to an Echoflower. Not much of a conversation. Something said something into another Echoflower, and suddenly they all were saying one phrase. "I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU!" Those enthusiastic words repeating over and over and over gave Sans a headache. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. That made it even worse. He ran to the part of Waterfall where the water was glowing, escaping the chorus of voices.

He sat down, looking into the water. He didn't hear a certain flower behind him. "HAVE FUN IN HELL!" Sans felt a sharp pain where his chest would be. He looked down, seeing a thick vine sticking through his sweater. Well, that explained the pain. The flower lifted him up and made the skeleton face him. "See ya, trashbag." And with that, there was only dust and flowers.

Hours later Sans was consious. And then he realized he was alive. Did the kid reset? Flowey popped back up close by. He shouted Papyrus' last words to a flower, and so began the chant. Only, now, Sans was saying it too. Tears slipping down his cheeks as he was forced to say it. Papyrus and Undyne walked into the room, immediately covering their ears. Undyne shushed the Echoflowers. Apparently, that quited them instead of making them repeat it. Only, the sound of someone crying remained. "Whose there?" Undyne asked, the flowers not daring to repeat it. Sans looked up at Undyne and Papyrus, trying to say something. Except.. nothing came out. He was screaming inside but not a word came out. Papyrus saw him. "UNDYNE! LOOK! A BLUE FLOWEY!"

Sans felt words brewing in his mouth, and he thought they were his own, but no. "UNDYNE! LOOK! A BLUE FLOWEY!" Was what escaped his mouth. Wait. Did Papyrus just call him a- Sans examined himself. Blue petals, blue stem. Sure enough he was a flower. An Echoflower. Sans looked up at his brother, trying to signal it was him. "Why does it have that wierd smile?" Undyne looked at Papyrus. Papyrus shrugged. Sans repeated what Undyne said. Undyne shushed him, but he shushed back. "Alright, this is getting on my nerves.." Undyne summoned her spear.

Sans had a look of panic. Undyne was about to slice him in half and he couldn't run, cou- "Hey now!" Flowey interrupted, getting between Sans and Undyne. "Let's not fight! My friend.. uh.. Whisper was just playing a game!" Flowey smiled. Sans was oddly grateful to Flowey. That wouldn't happen otherwise. "Right, Whisper?" Flowey gave Sans a nudge-nudge. He nodded, and the spear dissolved. "Whatever." Undyne replied. "Let's go Papyrus." The two walked away.

Flowey turned to Sans. "Sooooo, how's it feel being soulless?" Flowey had actual curiosity to how Sans felt right now. Flowey then faceleafed. "Oh, right." He was thinking for a second. Then he had an idea. "Great." He paused. "Horrible" Another pause. "Don't know yet." Sans was leaning towards the third option. "Don't know yet." He said in Flowey's voice. Flowey made a `oh reeeeeeally that's interesting` face. Sans was confused by this friendliness. Flowey noticed. "I'm just.. curious." He smiled with that sickly cheery grin of his. "Bye!" And with that, he popped into the ground. Sans watched Flowey, and tried to copy him. Surely enough, he sunk into the ground. It was like a tunnel system that went everywhere in the Underground. And then he noticed something. As if he was an ever growing and shrinking snake, he went through the tunnels back and forth (In one select spot) without getting tangled up or springing backwards from going too far. He slipped through Waterfall, and then noticed he was in Hotland. What? Then he saw Papyrus and Undyne. "What the hell!? How'd an Echoflower get out here?!" Undyne said, jumping backwards a bit. Papyrus bent down. "CAN YOU.. SPEAK?" Asked Papyrus. "CAN YOU.. SPEAK?" Sans repeated, looking at Papyrus. "YES.." Papyrus replied. "YES.." Sans said. Well, this was going nowhere. "Papyrus, Echoflowers repeat whatever you say. So that yes meant nothing. Then again, if it has a mouth and eyes it could be different.." Undyne informed Papyrus. Sans couldn't just stand there and watch, so he tried speaking again. 


	2. Update

I'm discontinuing this fanfic.

I've lost interest in it, and I frankly cannot complete something I've lost interest in.

Please PM me to adopt this story and continue it, if you'd like. 


End file.
